User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Ninth Theory - Shinoa’s possession. A reflection of her hidden feelings and possible actions she could have done in the past.
As we saw in chapter 77, Sika Madu was able to fully possess Shinoa’s body, leaving many readers in shock. But there’s something that made me curious after I read chapter 76 and 77. Why do I think Shinoa’s possession is a reflection of her feelings? Well, first of all, in chapter 76, Sika Madu protected Shinoa in order to save her from being killed by Ferid, therefore, Sika Madu literally cut him in two and well, in chapter 77 he did the same thing again and for what I saw, it seemed like he also cut his arms. But in Crowley’s case, Sika Madu literally aimed his head but, why do I still think this? Well, when Shinoa met for the first time Crowley Eusford. Crowley tried to kill her, but of course, Yu, saved her by cutting Crowley’s arm; afterwards, in Shinjuki, Crowley drank Shinoa’s blood even though he first strangled her until she stopped resisting. As we know, Sika Madu and Shinoa have their minds linked, which means they know what they’re thinking and that informations flows through their heads. Sika Madu knows that Shinoa has kept her heart closed, being unable to feel emotions such as anger, sadness, happiness, etc.; even so, he can tell what Shinoa has lived so far. Therefore, there might be a small probability that now that Sika Madu is in Shinoa’s body, when he stopped to see Shinya,Kureto, Guren and Mika. He didn’t hesitate to attack them. The possible reasons are the next ones: 1) Kureto: Well, he hasn’t been the best brother figure but it’s because his life has been harsh, being compared to Mahiru, dealing with all the family struggles.But that aside, in order to make Guren split the truth, he treatened Shinoa to have her killed or raped when she was 7 years old. Afterwards, Kureto tried to kill her again in chapter 39. But of course, in each case, Guren and Yu managed to save her. 2)Shinya: Their relationship is good but, I have a lingering feeling that their relationship when Shinya was younger, was more likely that he would talk with her because of Mahiru, or that’s what she thought. Back then, Shinya would think about helping Guren with his revenge against the Hiragi house. 3)Guren: At first glance, when Shinoa learnt that Mahiru was Guren’s sword, she was bothered by it, because thanks to the rumors, She learnt that Guren killed her sister. And we know deep down Shinoa loved her just as Mahiru did but after chapter 72, she finally discovered the truth. Even so, taking Sika Madu’s part, he knows that Guren has Rigr’s blood because he was the one that caused the division inside of the Hiragi clan. Therefore, there might be a relation with why Sika Madu is attacking Guren. 4)Mika: Well, Mika was quite a difficult case, because it took long until he trusted Shinoa. Even if he trusted Shinoa, at the begining, he was quite rude with her while Shinoa had a calm demeanor. And this is just what happened in chapter 43.Afterwards, Mika started to accept the fact that Shinoa was a good person but her jokes weren’t at all. Even so, Sika Madu wouldn’t have an excuse to attack Mika, after all, he knows the things that happen around because he could see everything through Shinoa’s eyes. Even so, this attitude, it’s just a metaphore, it’s not made in a literal sense. I mean, the reasons of why they’re being attacked, it’s in a deeper level of understanding. But I might be wrong. Now with the last thing in relation with Shinoa’s demeanor as a kid. As we read in chapter 77, we saw Shinoa’s look with Shikama’s eyes, even so her face was filled with the whole intention to have fun with attacking or killing the group. Even so, this murder aura is not new, and this is thanks to the second volume of the light novels. When Guren first met Shinoa, he thought about how Shinoa could display a high level of danger from her little body. As he said, Shinoa had a murderous aura. And this is just a theory but, what if Shinoa was more dangerous before Mahiru managed to extract her demon? It’s just a guessing but, I kind of believe that Mahiru altered her memories before she extracted her demon. Even though, some of her memoiries returned when Shikama returned to her side. Also, as a side note, I once read fans exclaiming how Shinoa was able to perceive Asuramaru in chapter 73. And let me tell you guys, this isn’t new. She was always able to. In the last volume of the Catastrophe, she thought about how she could see other demons. And this can be seen when Yu and Kimizuki start their training in chapter 19 and 20. The same happened when Yoichi was about to be possessed in chapter 51. When Gekkouin tried to motivate Yoichi to kill Lacus. Category:Blog Posts